Henry's Hatred
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: This is about Henry and Suzy's relationship with their father after the season 03 ending and how they deal with it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I only own my thoughts, my imagination, and my extremely annoying writer's block. I would gladly trade that for Digimon, though, if you know a way to make it possible.

A/N - After a long siesta, I'm back and better than ever... maybe. Well, I'm back, needless to say. All I have to say is this: why is writer's block so consistent? This is kind of pointless, but it was an attempt to kill (or chip away at) the block. This is about what happened between Henry, Suzy, and their father after the digimon disappeared at the end of 03. I hated that ending, if anyone cares. This also is one of my only stories that does not contain any romance in it! That is an amazing feet unto itself.

Shout outs to Dreamer4, Dark Gamer, Light Gamer, EeyoreP, EvilTenchi, SaturnsChild, Knight, Galassos Gal 124, PhoniexChild, Wolfie, TogetherAgain, Phire Phoenix, AAUK, Arylwren, sweetchick07089, Digicowboy, Takari's Baybee, Immia, AlexPG13, and shadow2k.

**__**

Henry's Hatred

By: Hopeful Writer

*HENRY'S PoV*

Terriermon disappeared. Why, Dad? Why did you have to do that? You knew all along. You traitor.

I turned away from the man who called himself my father. "Henry, you mustn't be mad at me. It was for the best," he called out. I looked at him, a way I'd never looked before. I knew it must be difficult for him to place. It was the look you give somebody you trusted, but can no longer trust. Is there a name for that look? Maybe it was betrayal. Yes, that was it. I felt betrayed.

I looked down at my sister. Suzy was watching me, quietly crying as she thought about her own little Digimon. For someone so young, she understood a lot more than I gave her credit for. Taking her hand, we walked away from the pain, and away from a man named Dad, forever.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

*SUZY'S PoV*

I'll never understand my brother. Three years ago, he was happy and trusting and caring. Now, it seemed that all he did was sulk in his room about things completely beyond his control. He blamed himself for what Dad had done. He couldn't have known, couldn't have guessed.

Takato called the other day. He was worried about Henry. And Rika came over a couple times. She was worried, too.

Henry used to be really smart and always got the best grades in class. Now he had to take summer school because he failed two of his classes. On purpose, too. He used to bother me a lot, because I was littler than him. Now he talked to me like I was his age, maybe older. That was when he talked.

He didn't talk to Dad anymore. It was weird how they could live together and not say one word to each other. Actually, that's not true. Dad tried to talk to Henry all the time, but Henry wouldn't talk back. Henry couldn't forgive him. I guess, neither could I, but I was younger and I had to be the mature one.

Maybe Henry's way was better. I sure wasn't getting any of the stress off my back. Every time Dad talked to me, I felt a surge of guilt, like Lopmon would be mad if I spoke to him. I didn't talk to him that often. What he'd done was unforgivable.

Sometimes I thought it was all a bad dream, and I'd wake up and Lopmon and Terriermon would be here. Sometimes I thought they were together in the Digital World. But then I would realize that once a Digimon was deleted in the real world, they were gone forever.

Takato had lost Guilmon. Rika had lost Renamon. Henry had lost Terriermon. Those were the three that hurt the most. They'd been friends and partners for a long time. But Takato and Rika were recovering. Why couldn't Henry?

*TAKATO'S PoV*

"I'm really worried about him, Rika. He won't answer my phone calls, and Suzy says he just sulks in his room all the time. It's been three years. Why can't he get over this?"

Rika looked at me, her violet eyes giving the hollow look of one who'd seen too much. "It was Mr. Wong who sent the Digimon back, or killed them, or whatever he did. Henry thinks he should have figured it out. And stopped it."

"But he couldn't!"

Rika glared at me. "Duh. But he thinks he could have. Or he wishes he could have."

I sighed. Sometimes I wondered it Rika was the brains of the operation. Although, without her, I might have already talked to Henry about it. She was the one who kept insisted we gave him more time.

Jeri spoke up. "I think Henry's only hurting himself now, Rika. Takato's right. We have to go talk to him. If he doesn't ever want to speak to his father again, that's his business. But to keep this rage built up inside him, that's going to make him sick."

"It can lead to an increased risk of a heart attack, too," Ryo added, cracking a smile. Count on him to insert a joke into anything serious.

Rika punched him in the shoulder. "That's not funny," she scolded, glowering at him. His smile faded.

"Why don't we just go there and not leave until he speaks to us. We didn't do anything to him, why shouldn't he talk to us?" I suggested, breaking up the possible argument. 

The others nodded and we went to Henry's.

*HENRY'S PoV*

Takato called before. Why didn't he stop? I wasn't in the mood to talk to the Tamers again. Ever again. It brought back the pain I hadn't begun to deal with. I probably would never deal with.

There was a knock at my door. "What?" I yelled crossly.

"There are people here to see you, Henry." It was Suzy.

"Who?"

"Takato, Rika, Jeri, and Ryo."

"Tell them I don't want to talk about it. I'm not in the mood."

"You'll never be in the mood, Henry. It'll help if you just talk anyway." This time it was Rika who spoke up.

I hated when she was right. "Fine, whatever." Suzy opened my door and the five of them came in. "So what do you want?" I demanded angrily. They'd interrupted my moping time, even though all my time was moping time.

"You have to stop doing this," Takato ordered. "You have to stop spending all this time lying here and hating the world. If you want to hate your dad, that's understandable. But what about the people like us who never did anything to you except try to be your friends? What happened to the Henry who trusted me and befriended me when I was one of the biggest losers in school?"

I gave a dry, humorless laugh. "He died with our Digimon."

Rika stood up, walked over, and slapped me across the face. "What was that for?" I cried as she sat back down.

"For not getting a clue, you moron," she answered calmly. "It's been three years, Henry, and you are going to stop sitting in your room and enjoy the world that you've completely ignored."

"Or what?"

She smirked. "Or maybe we'll lock you in here with your father."

I froze. "Low blow," I hissed coldly. 

Takato jumped in. "We can't make you do anything, Henry, but we miss you. We miss our friend. Wouldn't Terriermon want you to be happy? Momentie (A/N - spelling?)."

I sniffed back some tears. I sure missed the little guy. Then Suzy spoke up, and her words hit home.

*SUZY'S PoV*

I knew I had to say something that would reach him, but everything that I thought of wasn't right. "Henry," I finally began, "I know you miss your friends. You miss Rika and Takato and Jeri and Ryo, even Kazu and Kenta, wherever they are. And they miss you. But more importantly, I miss you, and I see you every day. It's like you're not here anymore, Henry. Please stop being like this. I want you to be the big brother that I knew I could depend on. Please go back to that person, Henry. I need you."

Henry looked at me oddly for a while, like he was crying without tears. He wiped his dry eyes and hugged me, a strange emotional outburst that I hadn't seen in years. "I'm sorry, Suzy, guys. I went way over the sulking limit there."

Takato smiled. "Don't worry about it. I think you have more important things to think about."

"Like what?"

"Like how you're going to manage summer school and hanging out with your friends this summer."

Henry smiled for the first time in a long time. "I'll figure it out. Maybe there's still enough time to pull those grades up."

"Henry, school ended a week ago."

Henry looked confused for a moment before breaking into a sheepish grin. "That's why no one was at the school when I went in last week." He laughed aloud, a melodious sound. "I thought I just zoned them out."

THE END

A/N - That's it. Please review; you know how. It's like leaving a message after the beep, except the beep is manual. Get it by clicking the button in the lower left corner. I'll be grateful. Bye! §--HW--§


End file.
